Love story of Tarlos
by Jay346
Summary: Lovd story if Tarlos. But mostly abour their love making
1. Chapter1

Carlos just finished his shift at the station, but he then got a sweet text from tk.

**_Tk-Hi sorry can't make tonight dad has put me on a shift tonight but maybe we can arrange another date night another time. _**

_Carlos off course replied with yeah that's fine don't worry but I'm his heart he really wanted to see him tonight. _

_He then drove home in his car and when he arrived he opened the door and slammed it with the anger he was feeling inside that he couldn't see tk. Until he heard a noise he quickly turnt around and saw a candle lit dinner from the man he wanted to see all night in front of him. _

_Carlos : Omg this is so sweet. How did you get in. _

_TK: I know where you keep your spare key _

_Tk: So let's sit and have a magical evening. _

_Carlos was so impressed about the amount of food that was on the table and he can't believe that tk done this for him. _

_This was the greatest dinner ever he's ever had at his house before. _

_Carlos: So what's for desert?_

_Tk: Oh desert well I don't have desert but I can think of something better we can do. _

_They both emerged from their seat and gave one big kiss. They then took it further with a snog, with Tk pulling Carlos right to his chest. Carlos began to sit on the table and push all the plates to one side with him dropping and braking a few stuff when it landed on the floor, tk jumped up and began to snog Carlos even more. They spent a good while ok their as well but they wanted a more better location so up they went Carlos pushed tk against the door and began to remove his shirt. His body was amazing but tk was to distracted by his amazing body Carlos had to remove his shirt for him. They wanted to take things even further tk grabbed Carlos hand a pushed him on the sofa where they began to snog even more. With tk ripping of his belt and taking off his jeans I'm one go and Carlos doing the same. They could keep balance on the sofa so they needed more room they then rolled down onto the floor to countinue their make out session. _

_Tk then removed his boxers and threw them away so their was no distraction with Carlos doing the same. They then began to make love, their moaning was on point you can hear how magical and how in love them were. With Tk going Faster Carlos and Carlos going Fuck me every time I was the best they've had in a long time with each of their busy schedule. _

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

After there Wicked night together, Tk got out from the Couch looking for his Chlothing ready to head out. Right in front of him he noticed a naked Carlos wearing his Sexy apron making his a Good Fry up.

Carlos: Morning

Tk: Morning Babe

**A slight kiss on the cheek**

TK: I see you;ve made my favoruite breakfast

Carlos: Yes i did, i got up early, ive made pancakes, bacon, toast, egg

TK: Sounds yummy

Carlos then starts to plate up all the food together and the two sit down and enjoy their romantic breakfast together.

Carlos then gives Tk a Card

Tk: What's this

Carlos: Well open it and find out.

**It turned out to be a room booking for him and Carlos tonight. **

Tk:Are you serious? We literally just made love last night.

Carlos: Ok i'll just take it back then and find someone else to go with then.

Tk: Nah it's sweet

Carlos: I just want us to have the best amount of time as possible. You know and with our work schedules changing we probs won't have time to see each other so we need to make the most of what we have now.

TK: Agreed, but i gotta run

**Tk quickly got dressed and ran out **

After a Heavy work shift , They both jumped into a Taxi and went inside into the hotel.

Carlos: Hi we're booked in for one night under the Tarlos

Women: Yes got you right here, your room number is 1345 and that's on the 3rd floor

Ste: Thankyou Ste and Harry take the lift to the 3rd floor and find and enter their room

Harry: Wow it's a nice large ro...

Tk starts snogging Carlos pining him to wall. Tk slowly undoes his shirt buttons

TK : Is this turning you?

Carlos: Fuck yeah

Tk finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Carlos: Like you Calvin Klein boxers

Tk: Oh do you now would you like them even better if they were on the floor ,

He slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

Now it's your turn

Carlos does the same as Tk before they fall on the bed. Carlos gets on top of tk and he starts to move his hips up and down.

Tk: Oh that feels so good

Carlos: I haven't even started yet

TK smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both Tk and Carlos

Tk: Hotel sex is the best

Carlos: You can that again

He goes in faster

Tk: Oh yeah

Carlos: oh yeah

**Suddenly they hear knowing at the door **

Tk: I'll go and see who that is

still breathing heavily HE puts his boxers back on

Carlos: You look hotter with them off

TK: Shh they can hear you

Carlos: I don't care if they hear me am telling the truth

**Tk smiles** before opening the door

An angry Mother: Will you and your girlfriend kindly keep it down my children are trying to sleep

Tk: It's my boyfriend actually

Anary Mother: What?

Tk: Got a problem with that have you?

Anary Mother: Of course not I just want you to keep the noise down

Tk: Listen sweetheart I love my boyfriend and if I want to sex with him I can be as loud as i like so why don't you and your kids learn to live with it, Tk then slams the door in the woman face

Carlos: Nicely done

Tk: Now let's get back to what we were doing, Harry takes his boxers off again before joining Carlos in bed again


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Fabulous Saturday evening when things were smooth. The team was Great, my boyfriend was Even hotter and there was nothing that can break my day. The Chief decided to give to treat everyone and go to the club. In a Couple of Hours they all met at the club scotty. As it was the Chiefs round of drinks he decided to give every one drinks. The more drinks everyone had the more everyone wanted to have fun. Their was alot of dancing and partying around.

Carlos: Hey Tk do you wanna see my moves

**The Whole Crew Laughing **

Tk: Babe you got no moves

Carlos: Oh really

**Carlos then begins to free style **

**Next thing you know Carlos Starts to Flip, do some cartwheels, Do some Tap dancing and do contempory Dancing.**

**Tk was amazed **

**Tk then starts to Street dance and amazing Carlos with him moves as well. **

MC: Right guys We've got a Special Guest tonight, he was in a group band and now he is the Solo artist of my life, put your hands together for Harry Styles.

**Tk then starts to Freak out **

Harry Styles: Any Rquest

**Tk then shouts out sing fine Lines **

**Harry Shouts out to tk: Yo man come up and sing up on Stage. **

After a Few Songs

Harry: I've got a Couple of Songs left

TK: Omg lets sing Watermelon Sugar

Harry: OMG yes

**He Lets Tk Sing the chorus**

**From the Audience you can see Carlos and all of His Friends Smile as this is Tk's Dream. **

**It was then 1am **

Harry: Thank you so Much Tk

TK: No your Welcome this was such a Inspiration I can't wait for your next album to come out

Harry: Yeah soon, and hey you guys you should all come and see me in concert next Week.

**Everyone- Yh omg that would be amazing **

Tk: Hey Harry, this is my Boyfriend Carlos

Carlos: Hey man love your album.

Harry: Aww thanks, anyway since your such a big fan, here are some autographs.

Tk: OMG thanks so much

Harry: See you guys :)


End file.
